1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-4375 discloses a connector that has a housing with cavities. A one-piece rubber plug is mounted in a rear part of the housing and has insertion holes at positions communicating with the cavities. A holder is mounted on the housing from behind the one-piece rubber plug. The holder is configured to retain the one-piece rubber plug and includes terminal insertion holes. A cover is mounted on the housing from behind the holder with a clearance between the holder and the cover.
A lock receiving portion is provided on the rear part of the housing and the holder has an opening for exposing the lock receiving portion. The cover also has a deflectable lock arm with a lock claw on a tip part. The lock claw of the lock arm locks the lock receiving portion through the opening so that the cover is mounted and fixed to the housing.
A structure may be required to prevent an erroneous mounting orientation of the holder on the housing. However, an erroneous mounting preventing structure that is provided separately from the lock receiving portion complicates the structure, enlarges the housing and increases cost.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of simplifying a structure and reducing cost.